Serious
by yuri.a13
Summary: Jenius. Itulah sebutan orang-orang kepadanya. Namun, ada satu permasalahan...


Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi

Warn : ooc, typos

Fanfic pertama saya. Hope you enjoy...

Jenius. Itulah sebutan orang-orang kepadanya. Seseorang yang terus berkembang dan terus menunjukkan kemampuannya sesuai dengan kuatnya lawan yang dihadapi. Tak ada yang menyangsikannya. Semua melihatnya memberikan perlawanan yang anggun kepada lawan-lawannya walau dalam keadaan terdesak. Kalah-menang bukan soal. Dia memberikan pertandingan yang menakjubkan.

Sebutan 'jenius' yang disandangnya tak menjadikannya sebagai orang peringkat teratas. Ada orang lain yang menyandang gelar tersebut dan harus membuatnya puas sebagai 'orang kedua'. Namun, toh itu bukan persoalan besar baginya. Bagi seseorang, dia adalah orang pertama. Orang yang harus dikalahkan, harus dilampaui, sebagai tolak ukur kemampuannya. Masalahnya hanya satu...

"_Yuuta, Sabtu nanti kau pulang 'kan?"_

"Iya Kak, ada apa?"

"_Tidak, hanya ingin memastikan."_

"Kakak, saat pulang nanti, aku ingin bertanding denganmu."

"_Boleh saja."_

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Kau harus bertanding serius!"

"Itu kakakmu?" Hajime Mizuki tiba-tiba datang dan menyela percakapan Fuji bersaudara dan langsung mengambil gagang telepon dari tangan Yuuta, "halo..."

_Tut tut tut tut_

"Sial, sudah ditutup. Yuuta?" Mizuki melihat sekeliling yang kosong oleh keberadaan Yuuta Fuji. Entah sejak kapan Yuuta bisa pergi secepat itu.

"Bertandinglah secara serius, Fuji," ucap ketua klub tenis Seigaku saat dia dan Fuji pulang bersama seusai latihan rutin.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu, Tezuka?"

"Adikmu juga pemain tenis, harga dirinya sebagai pemain tenis pasti terasa diremehkan karena kalah oleh pemainan tak seriusmu. Apa tak ada yang dapat membuatmu serius?"

"Bukankah aku serius saat kejuaraan kemarin? Saat bertanding melawan Akaya misalnya," jawab Fuji.

"Tapi setelah kejuaraan selesai kau kembali seperti semula."

"Apa harga dirimu sebagi pemain tenis juga terrsa dilecehkan karena aku tak serius bertanding melawanmu, Tezuka?" Fuji membuka matanya dan memandang Tezuka, melihat sang ketua sepertinya tak ada keinginan menjawab, Fuji pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "kurasa walaupun aku serius bertanding melawanmu, aku tetap akan kalah. Kau sudah menguasai hyakuren jitoku no kiwami dan saiki kanpatsu no kiwami. Kurang satu tahap lagi hingga kau mencapai ten'i muhou no kiwami."

"Semua itu tak ada, Fuji," sela Tezuka, "apa kau lupa perkataan ayah Echizen? Ten'i muhou no kiwami sebenarnya tak ada. Itu adalah kesenangan ketika bermain tenis, semua orang memilikinya. Kau pun pasti bisa mencapainya."

"Dengan cara bermain serius?" Fuji menghirup napas sejenak, matanya kembali menutup. "Aku suka dengan permainan tenisku saat ini, Tezuka. Aku tak berambisi mencapai teknik tertinggi muga seperti kata orang-orang. Aku menikmati permainan tenis dengan caraku sendiri."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap sesuai dengan dirimu sebenarnya."

"Aku memang seperti ini, Tezuka," Fuji tampak berpikir sejenak, "mungkin aku akan bertanding serius setelah berhasil mengalahkanmu."

"Kau bahkan tak serius melawanku. Kau selalu mengalah, Fuji," sanggah Tezuka.

Fuji mengeluarkan tawa khasnya, entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan mengalah saat kita bertanding," ujar Tezuka pada akhirnya.

"Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga dirimu sebagai pemain tenis, Tezuka?"

Tezuka terjebak, si jenius di sampingnya membuat kata-katanya menjadi boomerang baginya.

Fuji menyeringai, "tapi ada hal yang membuatku serius, Tezuka," kembali ia membuka matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Tezuka singkat.

"Ra-ha-si-a," jawab Fuji sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, "sampai jumpa, Tezuka," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju arah rumahnya.

Tezuka tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Fuji. Satu hal yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain, "tapi aku sudah tahu, tensai."

Ya, tanpa perlu kalimat jelas pun mereka saling mengetahui maksud ucapan itu. Shuusuke Fuji adalah orang pertama yang harus dikalahkan adiknya, Yuuta Fuji. Namun, bukan Yuuta Fuji saja yang menempatkannya di posisi pertama. Shuusuke Fuji adalah orang pertama yang berada di hati sang ketua.


End file.
